Come Home to Me
by LitLover 101
Summary: Spoilers from Legacies 1x14 and takes places between S1 and S2. In an attempt to win back the heart of her first love, Josie Saltzman travels to Penelope Park's all-witch school in Belgium. She didn't plan on having MG, Kaleb and Landon join her, "'Cause she might need back-up." #Posie One-Shot


**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Legacies**_** that would be the CW, Julie Plec and usual suspects. **

**Hello, my lovely readers. I really miss Posie and when Penelope left I was inspired to write this one-shot. The title of the story is based on a song I wrote for the fic which appears in here; I am not a songwriter, so be gentle. On with the show…**

_**Come Home to Me:**_

Hurriedly packing a bag, Josie Saltzman did not put too much thought into what she might need and she slammed the suitcase closed. _Little cloaking spell, she muttered to herself, internally_. If anyone caught sight of Josie leaving, and without Lizzie, anywhere in sight, the rumor mill would begin to churn and Josie's hopes would crash.

Peering out the door of her room, Josie smiled when she did not see anyone. Good. This would be better. Not that she worried about her ability to prevent herself from being detected. No. She'd been doing this spell since she was a little girl. This was the easy part.

The hard part would be if she ran into a) her dad and b) Lizzie. Her dad could tell when he'd run into one of the twins during a cloaking spell, because it used to happen all the time. Lizzie would just know. Why? Josie wished she knew.

So, with a deep breath, Josie plunged forward, handle of her bag tightly clutched in her right hand. Inhaling, she slid between the witches, wolves and vampires who she came into contact with. Eventually she bumped into one of them. They seemed to think it was someone else.

A smile on her face, Josie opened the front door and stepped into the sunshine of the warm June day. She could do this. All she had to do was make it to the airport, get on the plane and from there she would be fine. Well, she hoped she would be fine. What if Penelope moved on? What if Penelope did not want to see Josie? What if Penelope was angry with Josie for chasing her down?

Doubts made Josie lose track of where she was headed as she moved along the driveway, planning on meeting up with her cab at the end of the drive when a ball hit her in the back of the head. "Ow!" Josie shouted, head falling forward, hand flying to the back of her head.

"Did you hear that?" MG cried.

"You're trippin,' man," Kaleb said.

"No! No! I heard something!" MG shouted, and Josie turned around to watch MG peering around himself, his eyes narrowed to slits. "There's something out here."

"Yeah. A monster who likes to hurt boys who can't catch a ball. And the ones who can't throw for shit, either," Kaleb set his sights on Landon Kirby who kicked some gravel and looked forlorn.

Ever since Landon came back to the school, he'd been weirder than usual. Josie felt sorry for him. He seemed lonely. And depressed, like he'd lost someone, too.

"I'm sorry, Kaleb. I'm just a human." Landon retorted with a shrug.

"Boo hoo! Come on, man! I'm trying to get you to stop moping around the freakin' school 'And there's something missing. I don't know what it is? Help me figure it out, Doctor Saltzman?' Get a life, Landon. Better yet, get a girl!" Kaleb grinned and MG picked up the ball and threw it to Kaleb, who threw it to Landon and Josie shook her head. She had other problems to deal with.

Then the ball hit her, again, and she let out a hiss of breath. This time it slammed into her arm, and this time it really hurt.

"Oh, shit!" MG breathed. Seconds later, he sat on the gravel with Josie who realized she'd sat down and had begun to rub her sore arm. "Jo! I am so sorry! If I had known it was you…" MG looked horrified.

"Good job, MG, hitting on the school master's daughter," Kaleb cried, a smile on his face as he came to join them. "Josie, you okay, honey?" He leaned over, eyeing Josie's arm with concern.

Josie rolled her eyes. "I'm fine." Kaleb offered a hand and she got to her feet, dusting off her plaid skirt.

"Where are you going?" Landon asked, his eyes on her bag. "Because if you plan on running away, I would suggest you don't. I've been out there," Landon nodded at the world beyond the gate, "not pretty." He offered Josie a tight smile, rocking on his heels.

Josie frowned. "I'm not running away! Don't tell anyone that!" she warned Landon whose brows rose.

"Hey! I am not accusing you of anything! Don't turn me into a toad, okay?" Landon looked from MG to Kaleb, like they could save him if Josie decided to place a spell on him.

Josie sighed. "I'll tell you what I'm doing, if you promise to not tell anyone, especially Dad, and Lizzie!" She stared at MG when she invoked Lizzie's name.

MG placed his hand over his heart. "Me? Why do you think I'd tell on you?"

"'Cause you want Lizzie, so bad!" Kaleb teased MG who rolled his eyes but refused to comment.

Josie sucked in a deep breath. "I'm going to Belgium."

"For waffles?" MG inquired.

Kaleb grinned. "I would be down with some waffles."

"Really?" Landon looked surprised.

Josie took a moment. "Penelope's in Belgium. And you guys can't come. It would be bad enough if I'm found missing, but if all of us went missing... I just need you to buy me some time."

"You plan on winning Penelope back?" MG asked with a huge smile. "How?"

"I…" Josie felt so corny in that moment. "I wrote her a song."

"Really?" Landon looked shocked and then he smiled. "That's sweet."

"Thanks. Now, if you don't mind, I really need to catch my cab…" Josie began to back away when Kaleb caught her bag.

"No, no. Jo Jo. You're not going all the way to some witch school, all alone. You're a siphoner. If they found out about you, you could get hurt." Kaleb shook his head. "Plus, I need to see these song lyrics." MG and Landon were nodding.

"Guys!" Josie cried.

"And my boy, Landon, he plays the guitar. You need that. And MG and I have some sick dance moves, you know. If you're going to get Pen back, you want us in your corner, girl." Kaleb folded his arms over his chest and Josie sighed.

"Okay. I'll go to the cab and talk them into waiting. You'd better be there in ten minutes. Or I'm leaving without you." Josie snapped, tugging her handle up her shoulder and stalking off, down the driveway, hoping the boys did not ruin her plans.

~0~

"I always wanted to backpack through Europe," Landon said, falling into step with Josie as they walked through Brussels's Airport. "But with Raf's once a month problem, I thought it might be best if we skipped the European cliché horror film sequence."

"Oh?" Josie tried to concentrate on Landon's idle chit-chat, but now that they were in Belgium, she felt her heart beginning to pound in her chest so hard she thought she might faint. Speaking of clichés.

"Calm down, Jo, you've got this," MG said, coming to her other side and linking arms with Josie. "You know Penelope loves you."

"She does?" Josie watched MG nod and felt a little bit better.

"Waffles," Kaleb said, moving toward a restaurant.

"Kaleb, we're not here for the food!" MG yelled at Kaleb who groaned and stalked back toward them.

Kaleb gave Josie a long look. "You're going to wear that?"

"What?" Josie looked down at her plaid skirt and button shirt. It was her style.

"You're trying to win your girl, not some voters at a Repulican rally." Kaleb shook his head at Josie. "I hope you brought something else to wear."

"I did," Josie said.

"Then let's see." Kaleb held out his hand for her bag.

Josie clutched her duffle to her chest. "No."

"Come on, Josie!" Kaleb took her bag and tugged it out of her hands as Josie pouted at him.

Opening the bag, Kaleb began to rummage around in it. "No. No! Hell no! Girl! You should have stolen something out of Lizzie's closet for this!" With a shake of his head, Kaleb turned to MG, "Looks like we're taking a girl shopping."

Josie grumbled under her breath. "I knew I should have gone alone."

"Heard that," Kaleb replied, taking the lead. "Trust me, you'll thank me later."

~0~

An hour later, Josie tried to not groan as the girl at her feet placed red nail polish on Josie's little toe. "First, the tiny, tiny dress. Now, the hair, and the nails!" Josie inspected her fingernails. She felt like she'd gone on a trip with Lizzie.

"You feel good when you look good. And you look gooood!" Kaleb said, high-fiving MG.

Josie rolled her eyes at the girl with the red lips and the dark curls falling in sultry waves around her face. The little black dress and the heels that she'd almost fallen over in. Who did they think she was? Some pop diva?

"You're becoming your inner you, Miss Saltzman," Kaleb said. "This is you."

Josie looked harder at her reflection and she began to smile. Okay. Maybe she would be a sex goddess for a day. Just for a day. And Penelope liked surprises. Josie thought Penelope would never see this coming.

~0~

"I'm sorry, you're here to see who now?" a bored looking girl said, examining the four kids at the gate. She looked like a senior and she ran a hand through her mane of long, red hair. "Penelope Park?" The girl pursed her lips and then nodded. "Oh! Yes! The new girl! Why didn't you say so? A friend of Penelope's is a friend of mine!"

With a grin, the girl turned her back on them, waving a finger in the air and the gate opened. "Right this way." She sauntered ahead of them, hips rolling as she walked. Josie gulped. She hoped not all these girls were like this one.

Kaleb whispered, loudly, "Can I transfer here?"

"Sorry. We have a witches-only policy!" the girl called back over her shoulder, she glanced at Kaleb and winked. "But some of us make exceptions."

"Damn. I'm in love!" Kaleb cried.

MG and Landon were laughing when they entered an old building. Josie could feel the magic pouring out of the place. Their guide stopped and grinned at them. "I'll be right back." She winked at Kaleb. "Don't go anywhere."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Kaleb sighed, falling into a chair. "This place is insane."

"It is," Landon said, eyes on the ceiling.

They only had to wait for fifteen minutes before Penelope came in. And she was frowning. "Jo, what are you doing here?"

"I came to… I came because…" Josie gulped. All of her worries had come back to her. "I missed you…"

Penelope sighed, running a hand over her face. "Jo, you know how I felt. And you let me go…. Now, you just show up...looking like Taylor Swift…what are you wearing?"

Josie wrapped her arms around herself, feeling underdressed. "Kaleb helped me pick it out.

Penelope shot Kaleb a look and the vampire held up his hands. "You're taking fashion advice from the undead now?"

"I thought we were friends!" MG protested.

Jaw jutting outward, Penelope rolled her eyes. "I have new friends. Witch friends. They don't like vamps roaming their halls. If someone found out you were here, I could get into major trouble," Penelope hissed out, eyes on the open doorway. "The best thing for everyone is if you leave!"

"But your friend let us in," Kaleb protested, getting up and moving behind Josie.

"My friend?" Penelope scoffed. "A jealous senior with a grudge."

"I wanted to apologize for how I acted, before you left," Josie got out but Penelope shook her head.

"It's too late, Jo. You should go home. If they found out a siphoner was here… Or vamps. Well Kaleb and MG would find themselves taking a sunbath, minus their daylight rings and Landon might find himself as an experiment in the chem lab." Turning her back, Penelope strode to the door. She paused, and peered at the doorframe, tapping the wood before saying, "Forget about me, Jo."

Without another word, Penelope exited the room, and, with her, the feeling in Josie's legs departed. Letting out a small, animal-like sound of pain, Josie curled up, arms around her middle, head on her knees as tears began to run down her cheeks.

"Wait! Wait! Was that it?" MG cried, bouncing around on the balls of his feet and turning to stare, wide-eyed at the rest of the group.

"No. No way!" Landon said as Kaleb scooped Josie up in his arms.

"It's over, folks. Nothing to see here," Kaleb uttered, "We're out."

~0~

Josie placed a hand on Kaleb's shoulder and lifted her head once they were outside the confines of the school. "I'm okay now," she gasped, still feeling like her heart was breaking, all over again.

Kaleb set Josie on her feet. "Hey, you tried," he said, pushing her hair behind her ear and offering her a gentle smile.

"No. No she didn't," Landon said, causing the other three heads to whirl in his direction. Landon shrunk under the fiery looks that were aimed his way. "Okay! Sorry! Not the most popular thing to say. But when do I ever say the most popular thing?" Landon let out a nervous laugh. "Don't kill me," he told them. Bending over, he opened his bag. "I've got an idea," he said, pulling out his guitar. "But we're going to need some help."

All eyes went to Josie. She looked at her friends before giving, a quick, assertive nod. "Okay."

"Cool," Landon grinned. "Well, let's try this…"

~0~

Josie felt nervous as she stood, on the platform that had been erected far too quickly. Hopefully it would not cave in the middle of the big dance sequence. Sucking a calming breath, Josie took hold of the microphone that Kaleb had "borrowed" from a local store.

Looking at Landon, Josie gave a quick nod and he began to strum his guitar and Josie closed her eyes. "Come home to me," she sang softly. "I'll pay any toll," Her eyes opened and she caught sight of the girls beginning to file out and onto the grounds of the school. Josie could be seen from the other side of the gate and her breath caught when she spotted Penelope come out the door, talking to a group of girls.

"Keep going!" MG called to her with a smile.

Josie opened her mouth and sucked in air to reach the higher notes. "Build me wings. And I'll fly us home!" she sang, eyes going to Penelope who now stood, frozen, eyes wide.

"You cried, a thousand times," Josie sang into the mic. "But I didn't listen to you," pausing, she began to hum and Kaleb and MG sang a chorus of "I didn't listen to you," before Josie continued. "Let me now. Oh, yes," Josie's hand went up and the octaves rose as she poured her heart into the song, "let me nooowwwwww!"

Penelope stood, her hand going over her mouth and Josie could not tell if her ex was laughing or crying.

"'Cause you've got to come home!" Josie pointed a finger at Penelope, nodding and smiling as Kaleb and MG chorused out. "'Cause you've got to come home!"

"'Cause I forgot to say 'I love you, too!" Josie sang, watching Penelope's shoulders quake.

"Come home to me," Josie sang, softly. "Come home to me, Penelope, and let me pay the toll."

"Let her pay the toll!" Kaleb and MG sang.

Landon added a guitar riff and people that Kaleb and MG had compelled to the stage to dance around with delight, twirling in spins and fancy footwork that would make Josie feel clumsy. MG and Kaleb launched into several complicated backflips and contortions that made Josie grin. But what really made her smile was Penelope, heading through the grounds.

Josie shoved the mic into Landon's face. "Go get her," Landon cheered, still playing his guitar at Josie ran off the stage, to meet Penelope at the gate which flew open with a wave of Josie's hands.

"I love you!" Penelope said, breathless as she threw her arms around Josie's neck.

"I love you more," Josie mumbled, crushing her lips to Penelope's.

"You know you're expelled for allowing vamps onto the school property," the red haired senior said with a smirk.

Penelope turned her head and glowered. "I don't care. I am going home. With her."

Josie nodded and said the word to shut the older girl's mouth. The red head placed her hand to her mouth, cheeks blazing as her fingers fumbled over her sealed lips.

Returning her attention to Penelope, Josie said, "Do you mean it?"

Penelope nodded. "I guess I can suffer with the vamps and the wolves…and even Lizzie, as long we're together." She smirked and ran her fingers through Josie's hair. "I do kind of like this look. It's not Taylor on you. It's like Dark Jo emerges. Are we beginning to see a plot twist?"

Josie shrugged. "I've changed since you left. Maybe we could get some coffee and you can meet the new me."

"I'd like that," Penelope said, and they linked hands, moving to join the others.

"So, you're not still anti-vamp girl, are you? Because my mom is part of this big conspiracy against the supernatural," MG said, arms crossed over his chest.

"Really?" Penelope looked shocked. "What has happened since I've been gone?"

"Landon keeps moping around like a lost little puppy over something. We just don't know what," Kaleb volunteered.

Penelope gave Landon a look and then turned to Josie. "You remember my file on everyone. There's got to be something there."

"You have a file on everyone?" Landon looked alarmed.

"Everyone? Everyone?" MG choked out.

Penelope just grinned at them. "It's going to be good to come home."

"Waffles!" Kaleb snapped at them. "We're not going anywhere until I get some of those Belgian waffles!"

"You know they're not really from here, right? Like French fires aren't French." Penelope asked, giving Kaleb a skeptical look.

"For real?" Kaleb looked glum.

Laughing, Penelope cocked her head to the side. "Oh, how I have missed this."

"Is she messing with me?" Kaleb demanded.

MG shrugged.

"Let's go get the waffles and talk about Landon's problem." Penelope said, leaning over to kiss Josie again. "Or you boys can talk; we'll be busy, doing this."

Josie felt happier than she had in her entire life. Then her phone pinged with a text. Penelope slid her hand into Josie's purse. "Uh-oh!" Penelope grinned. "Someone is in trouble!"

Josie gulped, noting the missed calls and the text from her dad: Where R U? And Lizzie: Dad is going to lock you in our room until you're thirty!

Penelope smirked. "Looks like you have changed, Jo."

Josie nodded, laying her head on Penelope's shoulder. "We'll just have to find my mom. She'll help me smooth things over with Dad. After lecturing me for the rest of the day." Looking at Penelope she smiled. "But it was worth it."

"Yeah," Penelope nodded.

Josie began to hum her song under her breath and looked forward to getting home with her girl. Mission accomplished.

**Thank you for reading, faving, following and reviewing. **

**Peace,**

**J**


End file.
